1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening technology and more particularly, to a binding belt-based rod member clamping device, which is convenient to use and suitable for securing a carriage to a rod member of a vehicle or any other object to carry a load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A binding belt assembly for fastening a carriage to a rod member is known comprising a binding belt for winding round the rod member, a buckle located at the head end of the binding belt, and a locking lever pivotally connected to the head end of the binding belt and adapted to lock the tail end of the binding belt to the head end after the binding belt has been wound round the rod member and the tail end of the binding belt has been inserted through the buckle. According to this design, the locking lever comprises a toothed block protruded from cam portion at one end thereof movable into engagement with the tail end of the binding belt against a planar guide groove of the buckle. This design of binding belt assembly is not satisfactory in function. Due to limited engaging surface area between the locking lever and the tail end of the binding belt, the binding belt may slip relative to the rod member during application.